Embodiments relate to mannequin training systems, and specifically, to a mannequin training system and method with fall-direction control and randomization.
Urban Operations Training System (UOTS)-style programs had been delivering General Dynamics Information Technology (GDIT)-made human type targets that generally only collapsed forward or backwards upon being shot with a live round. When the target collapses forward, it has the potential of hitting the shooter's weapon and causing a misfire in close quarters. If it falls backwards, it is often against a wall and may not appear “collapsed.” To change from forward falling to backwards falling requires significant effort to re-configure the target. The GDIT-made human type targets do not fall in a realistic manner.
Additionally, some of the existing targets use magnets to maintain the target in an upright position. However, when power is removed, the target will collapse unless it is manually secured upright.